Lore
Genesis UniversalGrandCanyon lore begins long before the birth of Shroom, Canyon, or even the No Skin Sorcerer. Back in Egyptian times the great Pharoah Wewuz flew the pyramids to Mars to escape global warming. He was met with no hostility for many years and life was peaceful. That is, until 1879 when the Mayans, who were situated on Pluto, attacked New Egypt, wiping out both civilizations. Among the lost treasures was a mythical mask that belonged to King Wewuz, said to hide the face of anyone. Antartikikes Around the time of the end of New Egypt, a saucer crash landed in Antarctica. Out of the saucer came strange creatures with special powers, they were dubbed the Antartikikes. They have lived in Antarctica ever since. Notable ones include Narutowolf667 and the No Skin Sorcerer. The Hospital At some unknown time, both Shroom, Canyon, and Cousin Jacob were born at The Hospital. From then on they were friends for life, or at least they thought. Before starting their YouTube channel, Cousin Jacob called them lidiots and ran away, ending their friendship. Sad Child Jacob comes out as a furry to his mom. He then murders his mother, but in the process is infected by the Furry virus and the no skin sorcerer gains power over him. Timeline Shift Shroom enters the original timeline after a nuke went off in his timeline. He meets Stephen Hawking, who guides him to multiple parks in order to find out how this happened. He then gets sent back to his timeline but finds himself in a nuclear winter. He discovers a note pointing to summoning an entity and uses Infinite, a demonic entity, to escape. When he gets back, he discovers that Furry has been tracking him down. The Chaos Artifacts When Furry learns he can't harm Shroom while he is under the will of Infinite, he tracks down the chaos artifacts. These artifacts hold immense power. Furry discovers Redgy has one, and kills him in order to acquire it. It is revealed that Furry needs the artifacts in order to summon the no skin sorcerer into the mortal world. Chaos power is born out of Redgy's death to combat the chaos artifacts, Shroom is given the mask artifact by his future self, and he fights Furry using chaos power and the power of song. Shroom is then sent back in time with his memories erased, where he meets up with Canyon and they go to Cousin Jacob's house. Rise of the Kikes After breaking into Cousin Jacob's house, Shroom and Canyon encounter the No Skin Sorcerer. They narrowly escape. Some time later, Cousin Jacob returns home, only to be infected by the furry virus from the No Skin Sorcerer. He then joins him as his right hand man, Furry. Training The UGC duo are separated as they escape the house. Canyon tells Shroom about Monsier Pierre, a fighting master. Shroom discovers the mask of king Wewuz in the ancient snow and begins wearing it. He then summons Monsier Pierre and they train. Meanwhile, Canyon trains himself in the art of swordsmanship and summoning. He tries to fight Furry, his cousin, but fails. Canyon goes to the master summoner, who in turn kills him. Furry breaks into the boiler room and kills monsier Pierre with an aids injection. Battle Shroom meets the no skin sorcerer for a final battle. After stealing his rod, the no skin sorcerer becomes nearly powerless. He calls upon Furry, who he merges with to become the furry sorcerer. Shroom then awakens his chaos power and uses it to defeat Furry, who, not wanting to die at the hand of Shroom, kills himself. Shroom then presumably kills himself to protect the world.